


Temporary fix

by pretzel_niam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Anal Sex, Dildos, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and louis is the doctor that helps, basically harry gets a dildo stuck in his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_niam/pseuds/pretzel_niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a dildo stuck in his ass.... smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary fix

 Harry was fucked. Literally.  
    Why he decided to buy The American challenge dildo is beyond him. The fucking thing was bigger than his forearm. But, being the one to never back down from a challenge, Harry bought the $50 dildo.  
    He followed all the right precautions, making sure he was nice and loose for the dildo, and even prepped himself with his second largest dildo, which was 12 inches long. He made sure to use plenty of lube- a whole bottle- in the process. And yet there he was, sitting in the emergency room, with a raging boner, and a 15 inch dildo stuck in his ass, pressing up against his prostate. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. His situation only got worse when a tall, muscular, and extremely fit man dressed in blue scrubs came into the room.  
    “Styles?” he called looking around the room. Harry grimaced as he stood up, the toy making something so normal, so difficult, and waddled towards the man, his head down in shame. The nurse showed Harry into a tiny room. In the center of the room was a bed with stirrups. Harry’s already red face darkened.  
    “Hello Mr. Styles, I’m Liam, and I’m just going to take your blood pressure, height, weight, and ask you a few questions. Is that alright?” Harry nodded, not being able to say anything. Liam went through his clipboard, writing all of Harry’s information down.  
    “Alright…” Liam started, “The doctor will be in shortly, I’m going to have to ask you to get naked and sit on the bed waiting for him.” Liam left the room with a curt nod and a faint blush on his cheeks.  
~~~  
    And so Harry sat, ass naked with the largest dildo known to man, stuck in his ass, waiting for Liam to tell the Doctor about his predicament. And to make matters worse, his dick was achingly hard. The doctor probably won’t be in here for another twenty minutes Harry thought, his fingers trailing down his abdomen; I probably have time for a quick wank before he gets here. And with that, he wrapped his fist around his length and began to slowly pump. Harry threw his head back and moaned. He needed release. Working his fist faster, he began to feel a tightening in his stomach. Just then, the door swung open, and the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen in his life entered, clad in a lab coat.  
    “Well, hello there. I’m Doctor Tomlinson. You can just call me Louis.” The man said, seemingly not fazed at all by what he just walked in on. “I see you got started without me.” The doctor smirked and chuckled to himself. “Alright, let’s see what we have here. Put your feet in the stirrups and scootch down.” Harry was never modest when it came to his body, He knew he was hot, and he took pride in it. But for some reason Harry was uncomfortable presenting his hole to this man. “Holy shit” Louis gasped when he saw Harry’s pink hole stretched around the toy. He felt his pants get tight just looking at the boy in front of him. Louis reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer.  
    “Okay love, I’m going to need you to relax, okay?” Louis soothed, drawing patterns on the inside of Harry’s thigh with his thumb. As much as he tried to, the thought of Louis looking at his most intimate parts kept him on edge. “How about you try touching yourself babe? Maybe that’ll take the edge off.” Louis said, his voice becoming husky. Harry Nodded eagerly and wrapped his fist around his cock once more. At the same time, he felt slick fingers enter him. “Relax babe” Louis cooed. “Focus on your hand.”  
Harry moaned and began to pump his fist faster, chasing sweet release. Louis entered another finger, and another, until all his digits were in; He grabbed the toy and started to pull. “Oh, fuck Lou” Harry moaned, as the toy dragged deliciously against his prostate. Louis moaned at that, and pressed his unoccupied hand to his crotch, to relieve some of the pressure that was starting to build.  
    The toy was about half way out when Harry came with a cry of Louis’s name. Cum covered his chest, and some had managed to land on Louis’s face. Looking up at Harry, Louis swiped the cum off his cheek with his finger and stuck it in his mouth, sucking the digit clean. Harry threw his head back with a groan, while Louis sucked on his finger pornographically. Taking the opportunity to pull the dildo out the rest of the way.  
“Fuck Harry.” Louis moaned, watching the boy’s hole clench around nothing, just begging to be filled again. “Lou,” Harry whined, “fuck me please. I need your cock in me.” That was all Louis needed before yanking off his pants, lubing up, and thrusting into Harry’s abused hole. “Shit, How are you still so tight?” Louis questioned once he bottomed out. He looked up at Harry’s face, searching for permission to move. With a quick nod from Harry, Louis started to pound relentlessly into the lad. Harry’s cock was fully hard again. “You going to cum for me again baby?” Louis questioned, his balls slapping against Harry’s ass with each thrust aimed directly at the younger’s prostate.  
“Y-yes sir” Harry cried out, already so sensitive from cumming before. Louis whined high in his throat as he got closer to his release. Harry’s velvety walls were too much for him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He reached forward to grab Harry’s neglected cock and began to jerk him off in time of his thrusts. “Oh fuck, Lou, I’m gunna…” Harry screamed as his orgasm rippled through him, making his hole flutter around Louis’s cock. Louis came with a cry of Harry’s name, filling the younger boy with his seed. He leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips in a sweet kiss.  
    “You did so good baby.” Louis whispered into his ear. He slipped out of Harry’s tender hole, and began to brush the hair out of the boy’s face. “God, you’re gorgeous.” Louis breathed, peppering kisses all over the younger boy’s face. Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around the older boy. Louis pulled back and green eyes met blue. “I have to go to my next appointment babe. I’ll send Liam back in the check you out. In the meantime, here’s my number, next time you want to fuck yourself on a dildo, call me instead.” Louis winked as he pulled on his trousers. “You might have to buy me dinner first” Harry retorted, sitting up on his elbows, wincing as he put weight on his tender ass. “It’s a date then.” Louis replied with a sweet kiss to Harry’s plump lips, and walked out of the room.  
And yeah, maybe getting a dildo stuck in his ass wasn’t as bad as he thought.


End file.
